Electronic devices such as smart phones, mobile gaming devices, laptops, and so on may include vibration generators and/or haptic feedback generators, such as a vibrating alert (eccentric rotating weight), speakers, motors, and so on. These electronic devices may also include an audio sensor, such as a microphone. Often, the audio sensor may pick up the vibrations or other undesired mechanical movements. This may cause the audio sensor to transmit or otherwise record these vibrations.
Furthermore, audio receivers, or other audio output devices, and other electronic components may be dislocated or otherwise disconnected from an electrical contact due to vibrations in the device, a user dropping the device, or other forces experienced by the electronic device. The loose electrical contacts may degrade the quality of the audio receiver or other electrical component, or may completely prevent the audio receiver or other electrical component from functioning.